<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waiting for a sleepy feeling by kiranerys42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364409">waiting for a sleepy feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42'>kiranerys42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Only Sleeping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e01 Dead Guy in Room 4, Fluff, M/M, Only One Bed, Podfic Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick end up having a sleepover after all.</p>
<p>This is exactly the same story as another fic I wrote -- <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054179">my mind is set on you</a> -- but this time, from Patrick's point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Only Sleeping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waiting for a sleepy feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing">this_is_not_nothing</a> for making me write this, and also for being the absolute best beta and cheerleader. </p>
<p>Title is from "I'm Only Sleeping" by The Beatles. They only have so many songs about sleeping, so I hope I don't have to add even more fics to this series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once David clarified exactly why he asked for a sleepover at Patrick’s, it was easy for Patrick to agree to it. This was just like the thing with the lice, when Patrick had so readily offered that David could come stay the night: there was a reason, an excuse, a very specific justification for Patrick to focus on. Something to distract himself from the fact that in just a few short hours, David was going to come over and sleep in his house. </p>
<p>Well, not his house. Ray’s house. </p>
<p>“A guest, how exciting!” Cell service isn’t very good in the stockroom, so Ray’s voice crackles and cuts out a bit as Patrick presses his phone tightly to his ear. “I wish you’d given me more warning that David would be coming over tonight, I could make dinner for us.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright, Ray, I’m sure—”</p>
<p>“Oh! I could make lasagna! I’ll just need to run to the store for some sauce. And meat. And garlic bread.” There’s a pause, and Patrick hears the soft <em>thud</em> of cabinets opening and closing. “And lasagna noodles.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to—”</p>
<p>“I’ll run to the store after I meet with my last client today, but dinner will be late, around eight. You’ll be sure to let David know, yes?”</p>
<p>Patrick holds his phone away from his face as he lets out a long sigh, and brings it back to his ear when he’s done.</p>
<p>“I’ll let David know.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ray’s plan for a late dinner means that, when Patrick leaves work at 4pm (an hour before closing, a trade-off they agreed to in exchange for David arriving an hour after opening), he has some time to kill. He also needs to clear his mind, and lately, he’s been doing that by hiking. But there isn’t time for a real hike, so he decides to just walk the little family-friendly trail that runs in a loop at the base of the main trail up to Rattlesnake Point. The trail isn’t particularly crowded, but there are still some other people around—a family with two small children, a few older couples. It’s nice to get a chance to breathe the fresh air, and to see other people out enjoying themselves, too. </p>
<p>Patrick arrives back home feeling refreshed and ready to face Ray, but he’s still not sure if he’s ready to face David; or rather, he’s not sure if he’s ready to face David knowing that David will be spending the night here. Sleeping here. In his pajamas. God, what do David’s <em>pajamas</em> look like? Patrick usually just sleeps in his boxer briefs and a t-shirt. Sometimes, when it’s warm, he doesn’t even bother with the t-shirt. What if David usually does the same? What if—</p>
<p>Patrick stops that thought process before it runs away from him. Now’s not the time.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, after he’s exchanged perfunctory greetings with Ray, nearly gotten trapped in a conversation about whether it’s necessary to mix an egg in with the ricotta when making lasagna, and hurriedly excused himself to take a shower—<em>that’s</em> the time.</p>
<p>It’s overwhelming, thinking about the fact that David will be sleeping in his bed, tonight, so—Patrick doesn’t. He doesn’t think about being in <em>his</em> bed with David, just—<em>a</em> bed. But not David’s bed at the motel, because it’s pretty small, and that seems like it would likely lead to… logistical difficulties. Probably. Patrick isn’t sure what they’d be doing, exactly, in this imaginary bed. Not because he’s so sheltered or innocent that he doesn’t know what two men could do in bed together; he definitely knows. He’s been thinking about that a lot, actually, and even doing some research, just—just so he can be absolutely certain about some things. </p>
<p>But it’s one thing think about the general concept of having sex with a man. When he thinks about having sex with <em>David</em>, on the other hand—</p>
<p>Well. He’s done before he even manages to get all their imaginary clothes off. </p>
<p>When Patrick gets out of the shower, he checks his phone and is shocked to see how much time has passed. There’s a text from David—<strong>omw</strong> 🍝😴, it says—and it arrived ten minutes ago. Patrick throws on some clothes and rushes downstairs to greet David.</p>
<p>“Hi, sorry, I was in the shower,” he says, and any concerns he might’ve had about whether this would be awkward completely disappear the moment he sees David’s face. He’s drawn to David like a moth to a flame—well, maybe not a <em>moth</em>; David made his feelings about moths <em>very</em> clear a few weeks ago when one got into the store. But still, Patrick is drawn to him, and in that moment, kissing David feels like the most natural thing in the world. </p>
<p>So Patrick kisses him, and kisses him, and Patrick thinks he could keep doing this forever, except he <em>can’t</em>, because of Ray, and lasagna, and eventually they’ll have to sleep; so he pulls away. David looks like he doesn’t want to stop, either, and Patrick thinks maybe he’ll have time to steal one more kiss, but—</p>
<p>“Dinner’s ready!” Ray shouts cheerfully from the kitchen. “The bread is only a <em>little</em> bit burned!”</p>
<p>Patrick winces and does his best to reassure David that Ray is actually a pretty good cook, but it turns out there’s no need; David’s eyes light up the moment he sees the cornucopia of carbs laid out before them. Patrick loves watching David’s expressions, and he loves watching David enjoy himself. And David is clearly enjoying himself. In fact, the look on David’s face as he bites into a only-slightly-too-crunchy piece of buttery garlic bread is—well. It makes Patrick wonder about other situations in which David might make that face. Patrick has to avoid looking at David, after that. </p>
<p>As usual when sharing a meal with Ray, Patrick isn’t sure how Ray manages to eat anything between all the talking. Not that Patrick’s complaining; he’s thankful that Ray is so talkative, because it means Patrick doesn’t have to think of anything to say. He’s starting to feel nervous, again, and it’s making him jittery. He hopes the way he’s bouncing his leg up and down under the table isn’t too obvious. </p>
<p>“The closet organizing business is really taking off!” Ray says between bites of lasagna. “In fact, Patrick was one of my <em>first</em> customers—”</p>
<p>Patrick nearly chokes on a sip of water, and he rushes to set the glass down and clear his throat before Ray can say too much about <em>that</em>. “Yes, and I really appreciated your help, Ray, but the business has really taken off since then, right? Didn’t you just get three new customers last week?”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course—” and then Ray’s off, talking about the unique challenges faced by each of his most recent customers, and Patrick breathes a sigh of relief. It was embarrassing enough to hear Ray share his opinions on Patrick’s wardrobe when it was just the two of them (<em>wow, you sure do have a lot of blue shirts, Patrick! Have you ever considered further color-coordination, like perhaps blue underwear?</em>) David doesn’t need to hear <em>any</em> of that. </p>
<p>The rest of dinner is a blur. Patrick knows he ate, because his plate is empty, but he doesn’t remember tasting the food. He’s so anxious that he can’t tell if he’s eager to take David up to his room after dinner or if he’s dreading it. Somehow he manages to get through helping Ray with the dishes, even though David is standing just a little too close to him the entire time, always seeming to get in the way without meaning to. </p>
<p>After the dishes are done, Ray invites them to join him in watching a movie. He’s made it up to <em>A New Hope</em> in his Star Wars re-watch, and normally, Patrick would be totally on board, but—definitely not tonight. He’s just glad he’s not missing out on <em>Return of the Jedi</em>, which is obviously the best of the original trilogy, because who doesn’t love Ewoks? So he hopes he’ll be around for that one. Maybe he can even convince David to join them—he has a feeling David might have a few opinions about the Ewoks, and it would probably be really fun to tease him about it.</p>
<p>Of course, there’s never really a shortage of things to tease David about. In fact, Patrick’s looking forward to one right now.</p>
<p>“So—this is my room.” He opens the door and watches David’s face carefully as they step inside. David’s reaction doesn’t disappoint. His jaw drops and his face goes through a series of indecipherable emotions of increasing intensity, until some words finally spill out of him.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” David says, “what the <em>fuck</em>—”</p>
<p>“Before you get any further,” Patrick interrupts, “yes, I asked Ray about it; he <em>claims</em> the old woman who lived here before him is responsible for the decor, but Ray hung up that ‘Home Sweet Home’ sign two weeks after I moved in. And no, I haven’t tried to redecorate. It’s not my house, David; that would be rude.”</p>
<p>Patrick watches David take it all in: the wallpaper; the art; the presumably <em>incorrect</em> frames around the art; the trinkets on the shelf in the corner. He takes David’s bag and sets it on the dresser, then crosses the room and settles in on the cozy red armchair in the corner.</p>
<p>“Besides, I kind of like this chair, at least. It’s quaint. And pretty comfy, too.”</p>
<p>He watches with amusement as David tiptoes down the narrow path between the bed and the wicker dresser, trying desperately not to touch either one. He stops just a few inches from Patrick, close enough that Patrick can feel the warmth emanating from his body. God, Patrick wants to touch him.</p>
<p>“That chair is hideous.”</p>
<p>“But it’s <em>comfortable</em>, David,” Patrick teases, and he settles further into the chair. It really is a pretty comfortable chair. Patrick wonders if, maybe, they could both fit on it. They could, right? They could definitely both fit on the chair. They’d make it work. Squeezing in together on this chair, though—that’s not slow. And Patrick’s taking this slow.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll just—have to take your word for it, then; since I’m not the one sitting there.”</p>
<p>Patrick raises his eyebrows. “Would you like to sit here?” spills out unbidden. He <em>definitely</em> didn’t mean to say that. </p>
<p>“I, um—no. I’m good.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I really think you should try it; you might be surprised by how comfortable it is.” Patrick has no idea what he’s doing. He doesn’t stand up, because he can’t move; he’s frozen in place, paralyzed by the thought of David sitting on his lap, or—or maybe he could sit on <em>David’s</em> lap. Fuck, he’s getting a little turned on just thinking about it, which is ridiculous. He feels ridiculous. Hell, he probably <em>looks</em> ridiculous, so he leans to the side and drapes an arm over the armrest, trying to look casual.</p>
<p>“But you’re—I can’t—you’re impossible,” David stutters. He turns away, towards the wicker dresser, and Patrick isn’t sure exactly how he wanted this conversation to go, but he knows this isn’t it. He reaches out and stops David with a hand on his wrist. </p>
<p>“Hey, I wanted to say—” David has that wide-eyed, slightly nervous look that he gets whenever Patrick is honest and forthright about his feelings. He hopes David’s less nervous by the time he’s done talking. “I’m sorry that you can’t stay at the motel tonight, and if I made you feel, um, unwelcome earlier. Because you are very welcome.” David’s hand is warm, and soft, and Patrick gets distracted playing with David’s rings for a moment.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Patrick says, and he finally lets go of David’s hand. “I’m glad you’re here. And thank you for, you know—agreeing to take things slow.” Patrick looks over at the shelf and intently examines some of Ray’s weird trinkets. </p>
<p>“This is still a sleepover, though,” David whispers. “Sleepovers aren’t slow.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but it’s not a—it’s not that kind of sleepover.” Patrick can feel himself blushing, which makes him feel embarrassed, which probably makes him blush even <em>more</em>. </p>
<p>“About that, uh, I was meaning to ask, actually, do you want me to—I mean—I can sleep on the couch, if you’d like.” Patrick looks up in surprise as David continues. “Or—if that’s what you, um, thought would be happening, I didn’t mean to assume, when I said this was a sleepover, that we’d—”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, it’s—it’s fine, David. The bed’s big enough for both of us, I think.” Patrick laughs nervously and slaps his hands down on his thighs, fully intending to stand up, but he still can’t quite bring himself to move.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, I need to…” David gestures backwards towards his overnight bag. “I only brought the bare minimum of skincare products, but it’s still a five-step routine, so…”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course. Go ahead. Actually—” Patrick realizes that he still has to get ready for bed, too. And if David goes first, that means Patrick will have to somehow find the willpower to leave a pajama-clad David here, alone in his room, just so that he can go brush his teeth. That thought is enough to break Patrick’s paralysis and get him to leap to his feet.</p>
<p>“I need to go brush my teeth, I’ll just... do that while you change. And then you can have the bathroom for your mysterious skin care wizardry.”</p>
<p>“Okay, it’s not <em>magic</em>; skin care is actually a very exact science—” But Patrick is out the door before David can explain the exact science behind his skin care wizardry.</p>
<p>Patrick brushes his teeth very thoroughly, <em>and</em> he flosses, because he’s a responsible adult, but also because he thinks there might be more kissing later, and he wants to be prepared.</p>
<p>When Patrick returns, David is wearing his pajamas, which are…well, they look like ordinary pajamas, although Patrick assumes they’re actually quite fancy. He gives David a quick kiss and smooths a hand down David’s arm because he wants to see if the shirt is really as soft as it looks, and not at all because he just wants an excuse to touch David.</p>
<p>“These are nice.” </p>
<p>“Thanks. They’re—” Patrick can practically see David’s thought process as he stops himself from launching into a lengthy description of the exact origin of his designer pajamas. “They’re, um, expensive.” Patrick’s a little disappointed, actually; he loves hearing David talk about things he’s passionate about, even if Patrick doesn’t always quite understand what he’s saying. </p>
<p>Then David’s off to the bathroom, and Patrick is left in the room by himself. He’s not really sure what to do. Should he get in bed? He’s not really tired yet, but it is getting late. So he gets in bed, but then he realizes he left the light on, and the light switch is all the way over by the door, so he gets up and switches it off. But it’s pretty dark in the room without <em>any</em> light on, so he turns on the lamp on his nightstand. He plays with his phone for a minute, scrolling mindlessly through Facebook, but all the posts are from his friends back in his hometown; people he hasn’t talked to for months, ever since he left his entire life behind and ran away to Schitt’s Creek. He doesn’t want to think about that right now, so he forces himself to set his phone down. </p>
<p>It’s weird, laying in bed with the lamp on and nothing to do except wait for David, so he turns the light off and lays on his side. At least this way, he can pretend to be asleep. Or trying to sleep. </p>
<p>David comes back into the room a minute later, and he tries not to laugh as he hears David bump into the wicker dresser and stumble over the lumpy spot in the carpet before he finally makes his way to the bed. </p>
<p>Patrick hasn’t shared a bed with anyone since he ended things with Rachel, of course, and even considering how anxious he is about having David there, it’s also surprisingly comforting just to feel another person’s presence next to him. </p>
<p>It’s comforting, but it’s also pretty distracting, because David is moving around a <em>lot</em>. It seems like maybe he’s trying to be subtle, but in the process he’s actually just making it more obvious, as he shuffles pillows around a little bit at a time in weird fits and bursts. </p>
<p>Patrick finally snaps when he feels David’s weight shifting a bit closer to him. He <em>wants</em> David closer, but—not like this. Not if it’s going to be weird.</p>
<p>“David, if you’re not comfortable, I can go sleep on the couch.” Patrick starts to get out of bed, but he’s stopped by David’s hand on his arm. David’s hand is warm, and soft, and Patrick doesn’t want him to ever let go. </p>
<p>“No, it’s—it’s not that. It’s just...I’ve never really done this before? So I’m not really sure, um, how this works, exactly,” David says in a rush.</p>
<p>“You’ve never...what, shared a bed before?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” David says. “I mean, I have, but not...like this. So for me, this is—not slow.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Patrick breathes. “I see.” Patrick doesn’t actually see; he doesn’t know how else one would share a bed, aside from what they’re doing right now. Maybe it’s like what David said about their first kiss—maybe he’s shared beds with lots of people, but no one he liked, or respected, or thought was nice.</p>
<p>David takes his hand off Patrick’s arm, and Patrick takes that as his cue to say something. Anything. </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right, this isn’t <em>slow</em>, really. But I mostly just meant I want to go slow with—you know. Sex.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” David says. “I get that, now.”</p>
<p>“And it’s not—you know it’s not because I’m not interested, right?” God, what an understatement <em>that</em> is. Patrick’s never been this <em>interested</em> before in his life. </p>
<p>“Mmhm, I definitely got that impression.” Patrick’s been trying so hard to play it cool, to not come on too strong, but—David sounds like he knows exactly how <em>interested</em> Patrick is, and Patrick can feel himself blushing at the thought. He wants to explain himself; he needs David to know that this has nothing to do with him, it’s all—it’s all <em>Patrick’s</em> problem. He’s the one that’s overwhelmed, <em>he’s</em> the one that feels like he’s going to hyperventilate the moment he even thinks about kissing David, or touching David, or taking David’s shirt off, or—fuck, he’s spiraling again. </p>
<p>“And it’s not because—” he begins.</p>
<p>“Wait,” David says, and Patrick’s grateful for the interruption; he had no idea what he was about to say. “I feel like you’re making a big deal out of this? But you don’t have to. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. It’s fine.” David takes a deep breath. “I don’t want you to feel like you owe me excuses, or… or feel like whatever you’re feeling isn’t okay. Because it’s all okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Patrick says.</p>
<p>“Okay,” David agrees.</p>
<p>“Okay, David,” Patrick laughs.</p>
<p>Patrick marvels at how easily David was able to make everything okay. He feels a lot better now, but his mind is still a jumble of thoughts. And there’s one thing in particular that he can’t quite figure out. </p>
<p>“Hold on,” he says. “You said you don’t know how this works? What part of sleeping together don’t you understand?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me. I understand <em>sleeping together</em>. Just not—you know. <em>Sleeping</em> together.”</p>
<p>Patrick can’t help but laugh at that. “Well, it’s pretty simple. Sometimes you talk for a while, first, so I think we’ve got that part covered. Then you sleep. You know, like you normally do.”</p>
<p>“Mkay, but <em>normally</em> I’m sprawled out over the entire bed, and the pillows are situated in a very specific way? But tonight the pillows are all different, and there’s someone else taking up half the bed, which is a real obstacle to my usual routine.”</p>
<p>Well, that answers the question of why David couldn’t get comfortable, earlier. “Oh, that must be terrible for you.”</p>
<p>“Mmhm, it’s awful.”</p>
<p>Patrick thinks he’s going to let the conversation end there, but his mouth has other ideas, and speaks entirely without his permission.</p>
<p>“Sometimes there's cuddling,” he whispers. He has no idea what the fuck he's thinking. He feels like he might combust from arousal every time David touches him; he has no idea how he'll survive cuddling. But the thought of having David in his bed and <em>not</em> touching him is even worse. </p>
<p>“Would you like that?” David asks. “Um. I mean, do you want to do that...right now?”</p>
<p>Well, he’s in it now, so he might as well go for it. “Yeah, I’d like that,” Patrick whispers. “If that’s okay with you,” he adds quickly.</p>
<p>“Mmhm, yes, that’s definitely okay,” David says.</p>
<p>Neither of them moves.</p>
<p>“Do you—”</p>
<p>“Should I—”</p>
<p>They both roll over to face each other.</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous,” Patrick says. “I’m being—ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Mm, I think we’re both guilty of that, right now,” David replies. “So let’s just get straight to the point: big spoon or little spoon?”</p>
<p>Somehow, Patrick hadn’t thought about that. Both options sound equally amazing and terrifying. With Rachel, he was usually the big spoon, but not always, and he hadn’t put much thought into that, either. He likes the idea of having David in his arms, but—he also likes the idea of being held in <em>David’s</em> arms. Of feeling David, warm and solid, holding him tightly. </p>
<p>“Um. I guess... I don’t have a preference, really. Do you?”</p>
<p>“Mm, I like both,” and Patrick tries not to think about any other contexts in which David might say that he likes both. </p>
<p>David rests a hand on Patrick’s hip, and now Patrick has to add his <em>hip</em> to his fast-growing mental list of newly discovered erogenous zones. Then, while Patrick is thoroughly distracted by the weight and warmth of David’s hand, David tilts his head forward and kisses him. </p>
<p>Patrick isn’t going to take this kiss too far, he <em>isn’t</em>. Just a quick peck, and then they’re done. Definitely no tongue. Except David’s mouth is the best thing Patrick has ever tasted, and <em>no tongue</em> becomes <em>some tongue</em> becomes—</p>
<p>David pulls away, and Patrick narrowly avoids making an embarrassing sound at the loss. </p>
<p>“Patrick,” David says, “We probably...shouldn’t. Let’s get some sleep now, yeah?”</p>
<p>Patrick takes a few deep breaths and tries to will his erection into submission. It doesn’t really work. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he says, “Let’s—let’s get some sleep.”</p>
<p>He rolls over, because he’s in no condition to be the big spoon right now. </p>
<p>David is warm and solid against Patrick’s back, and it makes Patrick feel—well, it feels nice. Comforting. David cautiously wraps an arm around Patrick, and Patrick absolutely refuses to add <em>sternum</em> to the list of erogenous zones, because it can’t actually include <em>every</em> part of his body; that would be ridiculous.</p>
<p>“Is this—”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this is—really nice. Thank you, David.” Patrick grips David’s hand, holding it tight against his chest. He doesn’t want David to move. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” David brushes his nose against the back of Patrick’s neck, and it sends a chill down Patrick’s spine, which is somehow connected directly to his dick. Suddenly, all Patrick can think about is the fact that David is <em>behind him</em>, and he can’t help but think about other situations in which David might be behind him, but with much less clothes on. </p>
<p>Fuck. David just said something. Did he say goodnight? Patrick is pretty sure David just wished him goodnight, so he replies, “Good night, David.”</p>
<p>It isn’t long before all the tension leaves David’s body and his breathing is slow and steady. Patrick knows he should follow David’s lead and fall asleep, especially because he’ll most likely be awake long before David is. But Patrick doesn’t want to miss a single moment of this, so he lies awake for a long time. He feels warm, and safe, and—if he’s going to be completely honest with himself—still a little bit turned on. But most of all, he feels lucky that he’s ended up here with David.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>